


Make-Believe Passengers

by EffingEden



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Spike encounter a crazy girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Believe Passengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia6913](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=claudia6913).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Angel/Firefly; Angel/Spike; Serenity'

“I know.”

The voice was soft and real innocent sounding – innocent as only a shattered mind could be. It stopped Spike in his tracks, so forcefully did it remind him of his sire. A short distance from him, Angel slowed and turned to see what had stopped Spike.

Spike swivelled slowly on his heel. “Hallo girly,” he said in an appreciative purr that sounded centuries younger. “Aren’t you a prize?”

The girl was slender, clothed in a summer dress too thin for the night’s chill and heavy combat boots. Her hair was dark and her eyes burned. She swayed slightly, in time to the distant music.

“I know,” she repeated in lazy sing-song. “You are both make-believe. You don’t exist.”

Spike stepped closer, spreading his arms, his coat flaring open. Not the same duster, but similar. “I’m real. Can’t see through me, can ya?” He ducked his head, his hair – the natural dusty brown shade again – falling into his eyes, making him look harmless. “I’ll let ya touch, if you like. Or more.”

“Spike,” Angel called, but only sighed when his childe lifted a finger.

The girl stepped cautiously closer and prodded Spike in the middle of his chest, firm enough to make the vampire sway back. “Some of you is here, but…” She tapped a double beat where her finger rested, a heartbeat that Spike didn’t have. “… some are gone. And there are other… other bits. Not yours. Such terrible parts. Dark, hungry…”

She moved suddenly, her other hand a fist moving towards his face in a snake-strike blow. Spike grabbed her wrist before it landed and laughed, “Oi now, play nice!”

“Hey, there you are. Didn’t your brother tell you not to wander?” A man jogged up, stopping a good few feet away from the three of them, his hand by his holster. He smiled, bright and false. “I hope the little lady hasn’t been bothering you good people.”

“Nah, just been having a little chinwag. She reminds me of my Dru.” Spike let go of her wrist, but she didn’t lower her arm but reached up to trace the scar in his eyebrow.

“You don’t know how to die,” she said dreamily.

Spike tilted his head and smirked. “I’ll have you know I’m bloody brilliant at dying.” He tugged a lock of his hair and bragged, “Use to be all blonde. I miss peroxide…”

The man seemed eager to get the girl away from Spike, but Angel cleared his throat. “We aren’t from around here, so we’re a bit lost. We were told there was a ship that we might be able to book passage on, but…”

“That boat you after, she named ‘Serenity’?”

Angel nodded.

He was contemplative for a few moments, eyeing Angel then Spike who was letting River explore his pockets with a fond expression on his thin face. “What do you think, River? These two good enough?”

She pulled out Spike’s lighter and flicked it, smiling wildly at the flame. “They’re saints and sinners. They have very good manners but I wouldn’t want to be invited for dinner.”

Only Spike seemed to find it amusing and he laughed. Angel grimaced, and the man looked perplexed. “That sounded like a ‘yes.’ You got money to pay, right?”

Angel nodded. “Enough to get us away from here, I hope.”

“Yeah. This is a right shitehole,” Spike said with a surly tone. “You gonna give that back, girly?”

The girl snapped the lighter shut and danced back with a wicked grin. “Nope!”


End file.
